1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable lectern system for facilitating adjustment and movement according to the particular needs of various sequential users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support stands is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,856 describes a system for holding sheet music. Another type of support stands is U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,944 having a enclosed public address system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system which is not tethered by wires.